


One Week with You

by Mymy377



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy and Cute, Musician Ben, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymy377/pseuds/Mymy377
Summary: Ben is a musician that desperately needs to write a hopefull song to accomplish his dream of debuting, but he is not a hopeful person. So he asks for help from the only happy person he knows, Rey, who just so happens to not like him at all. In a desperate attempt to get her help he offers to became her music teacher for one week, but a lot can change in just a few days, and what was once a dislike can quikly become a good friendship or even somthing more.





	One Week with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sokki09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/gifts).



> So, this is my first fanfic and also my first participation in a anthology. I did my best to follow the prompts, but I discovered that I'm not so good at writing anything with a limited word count (it was supposed to be a little over 1000 words and ended up being almost 3500). With that said, I had a really great time wirting this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S.: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I'm writing more to improve my grammar, but I'm still learning. 
> 
> Thanks.

**Day 0**

“What am I doing here” I think as I look at the door. I must remind myself that she is my only chance to get to my dream. “But why does it have to be her of all people?” I sigh as I finally build up the courage to knock on the door.

There is a sound of something moving in the apartment and then the door is open to revel the person that is the cause of my headaches, Rey.

\- Oh, it’s you. - She said when she realizes it’s me. - What do you want Ben?

\- I’ve come because I need your help.

She makes a very strange face something between surprised and outraged. I can’t really blame her, in the two years that we have lived next door to each other it’s not like we have became the best of friends, to tell the truth it’s like we have become antagonists.

\- You’re kidding right. – she finally says after about a minute.

\- Trust me when I say I wish I was. – I answer her with the most serious face I can make, to hide the embarrassment I am currently felling.  - Look I know we don’t have the best of relationships, but can you at least hear what I have to say? – I use on of my smirks that _usually_ work on women.

\- Hum nope. – she says.

\- Please. – the smirk still on my face.

\- If I hear you out will you leave me alone after?

\- Yes.

\- Fine. – she stands in the door way with her arm crossed on her chest. – Start talking.

I breath in.

\- So, as you must know I am a musician and I just got a record deal with this company, but they said that my songs are too dark. Off course there dark, after all it’s about me and my feelings. But they said that they would sign the contract if I was able to make a song on a happier tone. The thing is that I don’t think I even know how to start that song. I’ve spent the last three days trying, but nothing. – I pause to breath.

\- I’m very sorry for you Ben, but I still don’t know what this has to do with me. – she said.

\- I’m getting there. So yesterday I was thinking and then I remembered about you and, after some analyzation I figured out that you are probable the most happy and hopeful person I know. Luckily, I discovered that you are looking for a guitar teacher and I just so happen to know how to play. So, here’s my proposition, you tell me some happy and hopeful stories about your life for me to write my song, and in return I will be your teacher.

It takes her a few minutes to answer.

\- How did you find out I was looking for a guitar teacher?

\- Does it matter?

\- Well not really. My answer will still be no. – she starts to close the door, but I stop her.

\- Look, I don’t like this just as much as you. – that wasn’t true. I was actually interested in getting to know her and trying to put this antagonist’s thing behind us. – But this is probably my last chance to get a recording deal. I just need one week, in one week I will be able to teach you and learn everything a need about your happiness.

She is silent, looking like she’s thinking.

\- Please Rey. – For a moment I let my feelings revel themselves to her, so she can see just how much I am desperate.

It works.

\- Fine Ben. But only for one week.

I show a real smile and she gives me a real smile in return.

\- One week is all need. – I hide my feeling once again and our quick moment ends. – We start tomorrow afternoon.

I turn and go back to my apartment as fast as I can without running.

 

**Day 1**

 The next day at exactly 6:30 p.m. I was once again at Rey’s door determined to make the best of what time we had.

Rey opens the door and doesn’t seem happy with our current situation.

\- Good morning Ben.

\- Good morning Rey. Ready for our lessons? – I make one of my famous smirks. She tries to deny it, but I know it affects her.

\- Just come on in so we can get this over with. – she opens the door to let me in.

Knowing that I got on her nerves makes me feel good inside. It means that she doesn’t think so little of me as she thinks she does.

I enter her house and look around. The walls are filled with photos of her in the orphanage with her friends and other kids that currently live there. In the photos she is smiling and seams so hopeful. “Good, this is exactly what we need for my song”

\- So why don’t we start with a simple song, I was thinking Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. – her voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I look at her.

\- I don’t think so. If I am going to teach you, then we will start with a real song. I was thinking something along the lines of Emperor’s New Clothes by Panic! at the Disco.

\- It’s a good song, but don’t you think it’s just a little to complicated for a beginner like me? – she gives me a small smile as she gets her wooden guitar from her room and then sits o her sofa. Given the circumstances this is friendlier that I thought it was going to be.

\- Well, just knowing that you know who the artist is and that you like the song gives me hope that we can do it. – I grab my own wooden guitar that I brought from my house and sit next to her.

\- It’s nice to know that your faith in me is built based on my musical taste. – she laughs really laughs and I’m just stunned by the way we are getting along after two years of rivalry.

\- Then lest start.

 

 

About one hour later we take a break because her fingers hurt and both of us just seem too tired to continue. We decided to order a pizza and while we wait I start asking some questions for my song.

\- Why don’t you start by telling about your hippest memories? – I ask.

It takes her a minute to think.

\- I think it was the day I meet Fin.

\- Your boyfriend? – it’s not like I believed she was single, she’s a very beautiful girl. I just can’t understand why this answer to this question seem to make me so nervous.

\- No. He’s my best friend ever. – she laughs at the obvious relief on my face. – We meet when I accused him of robing someone’s jacket.

With my emotion once again under my control I ask.

\- How can that be a good memory?

\- The memory itself is not a happy one but what came of it is just amazing. If that misunderstanding hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have meet my best friend that has been there for me always, even after he moved in with his current girlfriend. Sometimes things don’t start out nice, but quickly they can become the best thing in your life. Do you understand what I mean?

\- Yes, I think I do. – I remember the first time we meet when I accidently spilled coffee on her and left without saying anything. I had just come back from a fail attempt at a contract and wasn’t feeling like being a good civilian. The next day, when I went to apologize, things didn’t go so well, and, in the end, I never got the chance to apologize and our rivalry began.

The pizza finally arrived and for the next few minutes we’re to concentrate on eating to think of anything else and, after asking some more questions about her friendship with Fin, I went home.

 

**Day 2**

Today was much like the first day. Except that today Rey made some lasagna for us to eat. She’s a wonderful cook. According to her, learning how to cook was one of the best things about the orphanage. I learned that she is really connected to all the kids that live there now and apparently goes for weekly visits and even helps when she can.

\- So, your just such a good person. – I provoke her. – Not even one skeleton in the closet?

\- We all have our dark and light side. Which one we decide to listen to is what matters.

\- I’ve chosen to listen to my dark side.

\- But there is still light in you.

\- How can you be so curtain?

\- Let’s just say that I feel it.

I don’t say anything and soon after I go home.

 

**Day 3 and 4**

We spent the whole weekend at my place. We could have gone to her place, but I wanted her to know how the sound of the guitar amplified feels and I just happened to have an amplifier at my house.

\- Why did you want so badly to learn how to play the guitar? – I asked when we were taking a break and drinking some coffee.

Rey becomes visibly unconfutable with the question. The room goes silent for a couple of minute until Rey breaks the silence.

\- So, how’s your song coming along?

\- It is going well, almost ready. Your memories are good. – a big lie, I still hadn’t even started to write the song, every time I tied it seemed to wrong.

\- Great. – she smiled, and we stayed in a wired silence for a few more minutes while we finished our coffee and then we when back to our lessons.

I have to say that she’s a fast learner. In the four days we have been training she already learned the first song and we even started the next song One and Only by Adele. She really wanted to learn this song.

I’m not even close to being a romantic person, but with each passing day with Rey I’m starting to understand what people mean when they say the opposites attract. We don’t agree on a lot of things, that we already knew, but these days together have helped to show us that we also have things in common. I’m very interested in her life, not just because of my song, but because I’m genuinely interested. I’ve also started to notice some things that I hadn’t before, like her cute smile and how she does her hair differently, always three buns in the back of her head. She’s also a funny person and is always trying to make me laugh even if I’m not the smiling type, but she also seems to be comfortable in the silence.

She leaves on Sunday night and I feel a sadness in me when she goes, even thou she lives just next door to me. I lay down on my bed, but I can’t seem to sleep. Suddenly my phone rings, it’s Rey.

\- Hi. – She says in a nervous voice.

\- Hey. – I answer also in a nervous voice. I’ve learned to be more myself around her.

\- Got time to talk? I can’t seem to be able to sleep. – I can feel her smile thou the phone.

\- I can’t sleep either. I’ve got all the time in the world. – I also smile.

We talk until around 2 in the morning and we only hang up because she has to work in a couple of hours and needs at least a little sleep. Sleepiness comes fast after I get of the phone and for the first time in a while I feel happy just at the thought that I will be able to see her the next day.

 

**Day 5**

I should have known that things were too good to be true. My life is too full of darkness for the light to stay for a long period of time long.

I went to Rey’s house for our night lesions and everything was wonderful until she just had to ask the difficult question.

\- You know, I’ve told you everything about my life. Why don’t you tell me about yours? Do you have any family?

\- I don’t like to talk about them. – I quickly say.

\- But why?

\- Their just not a subject I like very much.

\- But their your family, do you have any idea how lucky you are to have them? – let’s just say that I didn’t like the way she was trying to enter personal space.

\- How can you know if I’m lucky or not. You don’t even really know me. – I get of the couch and just stand there looking at her.

\- Your right, but I thought that I was getting to know you. Guess I was wrong.

I probably should have told her that my parents where good people, but not so good parents. They never did anything to me, but they did push me away because their jobs where more important than their son. And when I found my voice in music they didn’t even try to encourage me to follow my dreams and just wait for me to give up and go home to become a business man like my father.

But I didn’t say anything. I did what I do best. I left. Running once again away from something I cared about.

**Day 6**

I couldn’t sleep all night thinking about Rey and how she probably hatted me. I was just beginning to show her that I wasn’t the bad guy she thought I was and all of a sudden, I go back to being the idiot next door. I feel bad about the way I acted, but my self-pride prohibited me from going over to her house and saying how sorry I was. Luckily, I didn’t have to.

At exactly 8:30 p.m. Rey knocked on my door with a chocolate pudding and the biggest smile she could put on her very beautiful face.

\- I’m sorry - we both said at the same time and then we laughed. It was funny how we just knew each other so well after only 5 days of peace.

\- I’m sorry for not leaving the story be even after you told me you didn’t want to talk about it. – she said her shyness becoming visible.

\- It’s ok. – I reply quickly. – I also shouldn’t have lashed out like that. It was rude of me.

We continue smiling and I tell her to come in. We cut the pudding and sit on my couch to eat. After a couple of minutes of some nice small talk Rey decides it’s time to really get to know each other.

\- My parents… - she starts. – My parents are the reason that I wanted to learn how to play.

\- Your parents? But I thought that you grew up in the orphanage.

\- I did, but I started living there when I was 6, until then I lived with both my parents. I don’t remember much, but I do remember my dad playing for me until I feel asleep.

\- Why did they leave you at the orphanage?

\- They didn’t. They died and social services took me to the orphanage.

\- So, you wanted to learn how to play because you want to be closer to your parents?

\- Yes.

\- That’s very honorable. – I say and smile. – a lot more honorable than the reason I don’t talk to my parents.

In the longest story I’ve told in my life, Rey found out the reason why I don’t talk to my parents. She didn’t judge me, but she made it very clear that I should call my them.

In an instant we where back to being two people that are just getting to know each other. We didn’t practice any songs, instead we watched an action movie on Netflix and ate the pudding.

 

**Day 7**

I got a call from my manager Hux. According to him I had two days to write the song and send it to the company or I’m out. Truth be told, I wasn’t even remembering that I had to write a song until Hux called me. But it still felt wrong to write a song based of the happy stories of my, soon to be, girlfriend. When I think about her I smile, and that’s when the song just hits me. I spend the next two hours writing a wonderful song about the best thing in my life.

 

 

\- I finished the song. – I say to Rey when she comes over that night. We are sitting on my bed watching a show on Netflix, our first. – And I called my parents.

\- What did they say? – she asked pausing the show.

\- My dad was the same, still thinks that my music career will go nowhere, and I will soon be going back home to work in the company. – We laugh because we both know that’s not happening. – My mom on the other had was trilled to know that I got a contract and said she will be there at my first show. We are eating lunch together tomorrow.

\- That’s great. She seems like a good person. – Rey puts her head on my shoulder.

\- She is. You’ll see tomorrow.

\- What? – she looks at me shocked.

\- Your going with me tomorrow. – I say as if it was normal news. -  I just might have told her that I have this wonderful girlfriend and she might be very anxious to me you.

\- Girlfriend? So, we are dating know? I don’t remember being asked anything.

\- So, you’re the traditional type.

\- Just a little – she smiles, and I move so I’m sitting facing her and holding her hands.

\- Rey, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?

\- I would love to, but only if you promise to order some pizza right now. I’m hungry.

I laugh, and we kiss. Our first kiss, I realize, but it does seem like it. We continue for a while, until both of our stomach growls.

\- I think it’s time for that pizza. – I say and grab the phone. I order a big pepperoni pizza and when it arrives we go back to watching our show together with some small kisses in between.

\- Do you know what my favorite memory is? – I ask after two more episodes.

\- No, what is it?

\-  The day I spilled coffee on you.

She smiles and kisses me.

 

**Epilogue**

 

I can see Rey and my mom in the crowed of people.

“They came.” I think as I get on stage with a smile. I position the microphone and get in the position to play.

\- Good night everyone. – the room goes completely silent. – So today is the debut of my first album and trust me when I say that this makes me very happy, but first I need to thank the person that made this possible. – I look directly at Rey. She is smiling. – The person who gave me some of her memories and, with that, gave me a chance to discover what makes me happy and hopeful. Which just so happens to be her. – there is a small laughter that goes around the room and Rey’s face illuminates.

\- So, Rey, this is just my way of saying that I love you and hope that we can make this work.

I start to play without taking my eyes of Rey for on second. As the song goes on I am filled with hope as her face goes from embarrassed, to happy, to emotional and I know that she wants to make this work just as much as I do, and we will. We’re going to fight, obviously, and our differences are going to make us rethink our decision, but over all I know that we will overcome everything.

We are not going to be just one more tragic love story.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Like I said in the beginning, I learned while writing this fanfic that I'm not good at writing things with a word count, so there was supposed to be some smut, but I couldn't seem to write it without making this fanfic over 6000 words long (I think I'm too much of a detailist).   
> Hopfully in my next fanfic I'll have learned not to be so crazy about details. 
> 
> In all, I really liked the experience of writing a fanfic, something that I've been wanting to do for over 7 years. I'll definitely continue and hopefully get better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Mykia :)


End file.
